


艺旭

by koko8387



Category: YeWook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koko8387/pseuds/koko8387
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 5





	艺旭

金小手:  
[链接]

金小手:

“哥刚才去见圭贤了啊……”金钟云打开大门，还没进房就听见金厉旭拖长的声音。

“林荫道离明洞这么近呢，哥也不知道顺路来看看我。”金厉旭撇撇嘴，刻意咬重了“顺路”两个字。

金钟云听出了小孩略带抱怨的语气，不禁失笑。脱了鞋进到房里，从背后搂住了撅着嘴的金厉旭。

“我‘顺路’去明洞，还不如‘顺路’来你家。”金钟云在小孩耳朵后面落了个吻，“圭贤是弟弟嘛，正好路过那里就见个面了。”

“什么嘛，我又不是不让你跟圭圭见面。”金厉旭哼了一声，“呀金钟云！我也是弟弟呢！”

金钟云把金厉旭转了个面朝着自己，捧着人的脸就亲了下去，舌尖就着金厉旭的唇型描摹了一圈才放开，看着脸红的小孩满意地开口：“哪有弟弟直呼哥哥姓名还这样跟哥哥接吻？嗯？”

金厉旭支支吾吾说不出话，本来也就是想逗逗金钟云，没想到反过来被调戏了，只得生硬地转移话题。

“哥饿不饿？我去热……”金厉旭微微从金钟云怀里挣开一点，话未说完突然反应过来，这人在外面转悠这么久，肯定已经吃过饭了。

金钟云像是看出了他心里在想什么，笑眯眯的眨了眨眼，“有点饿。”

“嗳？”金厉旭睁大了眼，“你没在外面吃饭吗？而且明天还有行程你不担心肿？”

金钟云甩掉拖鞋坐到床上，连带着怀里的人也跌坐到了自己身上。“不会脸肿的。”金钟云的语气听起来很愉悦，环住人将脑袋搁在金厉旭的肩上，一手游进了小孩的衣服里。

金厉旭扭了扭身子想把后背的手挤出去，“那我们去吃饭？”

“好。”

“好你倒是把手从我衣服里拿出去啊！”金厉旭忍不住拿手去推他，“说两句话就动手动脚，小心我……”

金厉旭毫无震慑力的威胁还没说出口，便被金钟云堵住了嘴，既而细碎的吻落在他的额头上、眼睛上、又回到了唇上。金钟云一手揽住金厉旭的腰，一手伸进他的裤子里。

身下的小人轻喘了一声，“金钟云你……你不是饿了吗……”

金钟云慢条斯理的抽出手，伸出一根手指头塞进金厉旭的嘴巴里，“是饿了，所以要先吃你呀。”

金厉旭嘴里含着手指“呜呜”地哼了两声，含糊不清的想说些什么，刚张开嘴又被金钟云顺势塞进了一根手指。

“唔……”金厉旭有话说不出，想用舌头把口腔里的手指抵出去，却发出了啧啧的水声。

金厉旭翻了个白眼，掐了一把金钟云的腰，趁他反应的瞬间拽开了塞在自己嘴里的两根手指，报复似的在对面人唇上啃了一口，“呀金钟云，有润滑剂不用你用什么口水！”

虽说是啃了一口，但到底没舍得使劲，金钟云舔了舔被金厉旭啃了一口的地方——麻麻痒痒的，刺的他心里也有些难耐。

“原来我们小旭这么迫不及待呀～”金钟云戏谑道，沾了小孩口水的手指又溜进了对方的上衣里四处游走，直摸到胸膛的地方才停了下来。金钟云忍不住按上其中一个乳头，轻柔的画圈揉搓，敏感的小红豆不一会儿便挺立起来。

金厉旭下意识地扭了扭身体，想躲开胸前点火的手，却忘了自己还跨坐在对方腿上，扭了两下隔着裤子也感受到了金钟云裤裆间支起的帐篷。

“别扭了小旭。”金钟云嗓音明显喑哑了许多，金厉旭一听就知道到这地步肯定是停不下来了，只得回头看看挂在墙上的钟，“那你少做两次，明天还要早起呢……”

“小旭这是嫌我平时做的多了？”金钟云调笑着解开怀里人的衬衫扣子，刚才被戏弄的乳尖还微微挺立，金钟云伸出舌尖舔了上去轻轻打转，含糊不清的安慰他：“放心，明天能让你起床的。”

一边的乳尖被抚慰的舒服，金厉旭下意识的挺起胸膛往金钟云嘴里送。金钟云一手摸到床头柜抽屉里的润滑剂，挤在掌心微微微微捂热后抹在指尖顺着金厉旭的股缝探去。

腿上的人忍不住颤抖起来，握住金钟云的手腕从紧闭着的唇缝中泄露出一句断断续续的话：“别……去床上再……”

金厉旭喜欢躺在床上的情事，紧闭的窗帘透过缝隙露出一抹光，揽着金钟云的脖子倒在床上能看清楚对方的每一个细节，不管是为自己难耐的还是为自己服务的表情，抑或是为自己疯狂的表情，然后任由自己发出甜腻腻或者求饶的声音。

身下是喜欢的床单，身上是喜欢的人——果然爱人是最好的催情剂啊……

金厉旭恍恍惚惚的想着，却被金钟云一个霸道的吻夺回了神智，才发现自己已经被金钟云压在床上。

“小旭不乖啊，居然在发呆……”金钟云的手指在金厉旭后穴里转了个方向轻轻抠弄两下，旋即又塞进去一根。

有了润滑剂的帮助，那里进出方便了不少，温热的内壁包裹着手指，金钟云继续往里面探去，另一只手也没停下，在金厉旭腰腹上来回流连。

“小旭刚才在想什么？嗯？”金钟云突然抽出手指，也不把金厉旭裤子全扒下来，反而啃上了金厉旭另一边的乳尖。

后穴突如其来的空虚和胸前的刺激让金厉旭忍无可忍的哼出了声：“不要了哥……唔……你快进去啊……”见身上的人不为所动，金厉旭干脆用下面颤颤巍巍抬起的那根隔着裤子去蹭金钟云身下鼓起的一大包，企图让他别再磨自己。

金钟云假装只听见了前半句，松开金厉旭挺立的乳尖，手指拂过他的肚脐，果不其然的听到一串颤抖的抽气声。

“嗯？小旭不想要了？那我不弄了。”

金厉旭身上仿佛一道电流窜过，身下翘起的更厉害了，想自己摸一摸却被金钟云抵住了手：“不行哦，小旭不让我弄的话，自己也不可以摸。”

金厉旭知道他存心逗自己，可是后穴越来越湿润，空虚感直入大脑，金厉旭咬着唇带着哭腔伸手去抓金钟云，“哥……钟云哥……想要……”

“想要什么？”金钟云俯下身去亲金厉旭，从额头到鼻尖、嘴唇，再流连到锁骨，用力嗦了两下留下两个漂亮的痕迹。

“要哥……”金厉旭已经没有心思去制止金钟云在自己身上留下痕迹，只能忍不住小声央求金钟云，“哥……钟云哥……”

金钟云一只手伸到他身后将金厉旭的裤子连同内裤一起扯下来，一边奖励似的亲了亲他的嘴角，“真乖。”随机抬起金厉旭两条腿向两边压着，露出微微一张一合的小穴。

“还不行啊小旭……”后穴里塞进了三根手指来回抽送，穴口处滴滴答答的掉落晶亮的液体，褶皱被充分撑开，小穴已经变成泛着艳红的颜色，一翕一合的好像在邀请金钟云进入。

金钟云登时觉得有些后悔刚才没在上床前脱掉裤子。

不过现在也不迟，他刚一褪去身上的束缚，分身便不受控制的跳了出来，肿大的顶端冒出透明的液体，金钟云亲了亲金厉旭平坦的小腹，抽出手指挺身将自己送了进去。

身下一阵酸胀，金厉旭双腿环上金钟云的腰，双手圈上身上人的脖颈凑上去索吻，唇齿相依之时金钟云猛的一挺进到了深处。

“啊！哥……钟云哥……”金厉旭一惊，还没等他反应过来身上的人已经开始快速耸动起来，交合处发出噗呲的水声和肉体撞的声音，金厉旭前面尚且没有得到抚慰，后面突然承受这么猛烈的情事，刺激的他脚趾蜷缩，只知道机械的喊着金钟云让他慢一点。

“哥……啊！哥慢一点……唔钟云哥……”金厉旭收紧圈着金钟云的胳膊猛烈的喘息着，这里没有其他人，金厉旭毫不抑制自己的声音。

金钟云故意放慢了速度，开始慢吞吞的浅浅抽插中，感觉到金厉旭后穴吸的紧，金钟云把头埋进他的颈窝里舔了舔，“小旭，现在是不是慢了？”

金厉旭嘴上喊着慢点，刚才激烈地冲撞后涌上来的浓浓快感却像是被堵在了瓶颈似的进退两难，现在金钟云速度缓了下来，后面反而难耐起来。金厉旭又急又气，张口咬上了金钟云的脖子。

“乖小旭，喊我我就给你……”金钟云用手轻轻按压了一下两人交合的地方，引得身下人一阵轻颤，扭着身子想要迎上来。

“哥……钟云哥……”金厉旭模模糊糊听到金钟云让自己喊他，乖乖的喊了出来却没有得到预料中的回报，便又讨好的拿腿蹭了蹭金钟云。

“把‘哥’去掉，小旭，喊我名字。”金钟云摩挲着金厉旭光滑的皮肤小声引诱他，“喊我名字我就给你。”

金厉旭不满的又在金钟云肩头咬了一口，这才重又开口出声：“钟云……金钟云……”

金厉旭两声还未喊完身上的人就疯狂的动作起来，硕大龟头捅开甬道的强烈快感直窜金厉旭的脊椎，刺激着四肢百骸，脑袋一片空白，全身上下的感官都充斥着舒服。

身下人舒服到了极点，金钟云换了个姿势，开始用分身大力戳弄着金厉旭体内的敏感点，满腔的酸胀感顿时涌了上来，想要挣脱却被金钟云牢牢地圈外身下。

“别……别捣那儿……”金厉旭哑着嗓子喊出了声，身上的人恍若未闻，依旧卖力而又精准的次次捣向那一处。一波波强烈来袭的快感使得金厉旭全身止不住的痉挛，前端的分身终于喷出一股股精液，溅落在金钟云的小腹上，也落在了身下的床单上。

金钟云将分身整根抽出，低头吻向尚在高潮余韵中的金厉旭，趁着舌头挤进金厉旭口腔的一瞬间，用力一挺，分身再次整根没入后穴之中，绞紧的小穴从穴口到深处完全撑开，一丝缝隙不留的吸附住金钟云还未释放的分身。

金厉旭“啊”的惊叫一声，再次被金钟云突如其来的动作顶撞的失了神，失焦的双眸下意识的望向天花板，口中溢出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。

金钟云最看不得金厉旭高潮之后的神情，目光涣散还不忘喃喃地喊着自己的名字。  
“钟云…金钟云…”

金钟云，就是这三个字，连名带姓从金厉旭口中说出时仿佛就拥有了无限的爱意，酥酥麻麻的感觉聚集在金钟云的心尖上，使得金钟云觉得自己再爱他一百次也不够。

“嗯我在，小旭。”

第二天早上金厉旭醒来时身上身下已经干干净净清清爽爽，满意的亲了亲把自己搂在怀里的金钟云，下床找了身能遮住身上吻痕的衣服穿上，扭头便看见金钟云也醒了，靠在床头含笑看着他：

“怎么样小旭，我没骗你吧，说了今天能让你起床的。”

“金钟云！……”


End file.
